Seekers
by Nattybay
Summary: An organization designed to destroy vampires is being threatened by them. Now a man with the speed, teeth and strength of a vampire will be forced to go head to head with one. Will he survive and keep the other members of his team alive? Or will he end up


They call themselves the Seekers an organization that track vampires to keep them from killing humans. They are set up all over the world but are concentrated in Britain. Every country has the top agents in their field. Frank, Austin, Brock, Rex and Cerise are the group set in Transylvania. They have the most impressively calculated kills of all the other agents.

* * *

Frank stumbles into the compound clutching his neck, "Oh my God, what happened?" Cerise asks as she leads him to the operating table. He lies down and groans in response to the burning sensation in his neck. Frank is panting and his skin is chalky. The wound in his neck is already starting to get infected. She feels his forehead, "You're burning up."

She runs from the room and returns with Austin, the doctor."What's happened Frank? Can you hear me?" he asks as he comes up beside the patient.

Frank's eyes are dilated and he makes no indication that he hears them.

Austin looks up at Cerise who is beside herself, "He was bitten. Hold him down while I cauterize the wound." She holds Frank's chest as Austin retrieves a bottle of garlic and pours it on his neck. Frank struggles but Cerise holds him still. Smoke wafts into the air as it burns. "This should act like a solvent and keep it from getting worse. We won't know if he's been turned until morning."

She nods. _Why Frank?_

Austin grabs a syringe and fills it with a barbituratethen injects it into a vein in his neck. "This should make him comfortable. There's not much else we can do for him. Better call Rex."

She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. "Damn vampires."

* * *

Rex keeps his ears open for any sign of his prey. He can remember a time when one could walk around without worrying about being bitten. After years of fighting vampires you learn a few things. No one is safe.

For the past six years their group has been tracking a group of vampires that pride themselves on torture. They originated in Europe where they fed on and tortured sixty women and children during the renaissance. Their leader is a very powerful vampire named Aramis who has single-handedly caused the destruction of the Roman Empire.

Rex had the unlucky privilege of meeting Aramis about five years ago. They crossed paths while Rex was on duty. They fought each other briefly. During the fight Aramis bit Rex, weakening him just enough to prevent a struggle. Then he forced Rex to ingest his blood thus creating a human hybrid with the power of a vampire.

Rex uses his gift to find their hideout. He's standing in the middle of three vampires including Aramis. Suddenly his cell rings.

"What?" he asks bluntly.

Cerise hesitates, "Is this a bad time?"

He looks around him at the hungry creatures of the night. Aramis waits patiently while his friends await his instructions. "No Cerise, I'm having tea with Aramis and his bloodhounds. Yeah. I guess you could say that. Is this important?"

"Yeah. Frank's been bitten. I think one of Aramis' boys did it."

He glares at Aramis with a look of pure malice. Aramis can smell a change in the air and smiles, "Thanks for the info," he says hanging up and sliding the phone back in his pocket. Frank is the oldest in their group at fifty, and the most experienced. Rex thinks of him as a father.

"I see you're still working," Aramis says sadly.

"That's something we seem to have in common. Which one of your men attacked my friend?" he asks glaring at each vampire in turn.

Aramis glances at his men who shake their heads. He looks back at Rex, "Wasn't one of mine." Rex peers into Aramis' eyes but sees nothing but his own reflection. "If you don't believe me, ask your friend. If he's still alive."

"You better hope he's still alive or I'll be back for another round," he spits out icily. With that he turns on his heel pushing the vamps aside.


End file.
